Valentine Flarts
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Mac wants to get Kyra something for Valentine's Day, but he's not sure what. Can Chowder's Flarts help? Mac/OC


**Okay, so this is just a simple one-shot I've done for Valentine's. It's set in the war. The main girl isn't my Alice girl (for those of you who read my **_**What Gets Me Through the War**_**) but my original girl Kyra. It's a Mac/OC and a hint of Numbuh Four/Numbuh Three. First fanfic to feature even a mention of Chowder.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? You think a seventeen year old girl came up with Fusion Fall? Seriously?**

* * *

Mac sighed to himself as he sat on one of the Magic Tree's above-ground roots. Coco was off terrorizing a Kids Next Door operative, but the twelve-year-old could barely care. He barely even noticed one of Sector V's operative walk up to the kid. He couldn't believe what today was, or what would happen.

"Hey, what's up Mac?" the Australian blond questioned.

The sudden voice of the other kid made Mac look up in startlement. He calmed down and smiled at the other kid.

"Oh... H-hey Numbuh Four," Mac greeted.

"Something the matter mate? You looked a little down o'er 'ere," Numbuh Four said, plopping himself next to Mac.

"Nothing Numbuh Four," Mac lied, faking a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. I was just...thinking."

"Dangerous stuff that thinking is," Numbuh Four said. "What about?"

"...N-nothing," Mac replied, embarrassed to tell the operative the truth.

"Awh c'mon. It can't be nothing if you're sitting 'ere looking so down like you are," Numbuh Four said, raising an eyebrow under the shadows covered by his hair.

"It-it's nothing, really," Mac persisted, still looking nervous.

"Liar," Numbuh Four scoffed.

Mac desperately wanted the topic to be changed, so he asked, "Where's Numbuh Three?"

"She's off with Coco," Numbuh Four said absently, though looking for said Asian girl.

"At least she's watching Coco," Mac commented. "She needs to be watched.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for that purple cat-thing-kid to show up," Numbuh Four commented.

"Huh?" Mac asked. _Purple cat thing? Oh..._ "Do you mean Chowder?"

"Yeah, that kid. He's suppose to be sending me a Flart that I paid for," Numbuh Four said.

"A what?"

"A Flart. These little grams in the shape of a heart," Numbuh Four said. "One of the mates here was boasting about buying one, so I thought 'why not?' It's Valentine's anyways."

"Didn't know you were romantic," Mac said, poking fun at Numbuh Four.

"'Eh. Watch it or I'll cripple ya," Numbuh Four said. _Though Kyra will be upset if I do._

"Right... right..." Mac said, holding up his hands defensively. "Sooo... How much were the Flarts?"

"Why d'ya ask mate?" Numbuh Four questioned. He then broke out into a sly smirk as if he had just completed a complicated puzzle. "It's for Kyra, ehhh?"

Mac blushed and began to stutter, trying to refute Numbuh Four, but finding that it was a failed attempt, so midway, he just sighed and nodded. Numbuh Four gave a victorious chuckle and patted Mac on the back.

"Don't be so embarrassed mate. It's alright if ya like her that much. You should tell her," he said.

"And what's stopping you from telling Numbuh Three about how you feel?" Mac challenged.

Silence encircled the two boys for the longest time before Numbuh Four responded a low voice, "Cheeky." Mac just grinned, laughing victoriously inside. He'd have to remember to brag to the operatives stationed here that he had beaten Numbuh Four.

"Hiya guys!" a sweet voice called.

Mac and Numbuh Four jumped and fell off their seats. They looked to see Kyra staring at them questioningly. Mac blushed and wondered if she'd heard a lot of what they were saying. She seemed to ignore them as she went for her backpack, pulling out three floating heads. Mac found them ugly, but soon discovered they were the Flarts they had just been talking about.

"Here you go Numbuh Four. Chowder couldn't make it, so I offered to deliver for him," Kyra said as she held out the Flarts for him to take.

"Er... do you think you can give this to Numbuh Three? I'm a..." he gulped and continued, "I think it'd be better for you. Just tell her it was from me."

Kyra blinked but shrugged, heading off to where she had an idea Numbuh Three would be. Mac watched her leave before beginning to freak out. How was he going to buy a Flart now when _she_ was delivering them? He was taken out of his questioning by the sound of a shrill scream and looked in the direction, seeing Kyra back up from behind a building with an apologetic look on her face. He quickly jogged to her side with Numbuh Four following.

"What happened?" Mac asked.

"NUMBUH FOUR! DON'T YOU KNOW RAINBOW MONKEYS ARE ALLERGIC TO FLARTS?" Numbuh Three screeched, making the three present cover their ears.

"Blimey! I didn't know. I'm sorry Kuki," Numbuh Four said, looking apologetic.

Numbuh Three pouted and crossed her arms, turning her back on him. Numbuh Four's shoulders slumped at his defeat. Kyra looked between the two and sighed apologetically.

"I'm sorry Numbuh Four, Numbuh Three. I should have doubled-check before I left," Kyra apologized, her shoulders slumped.

Mac didn't like to see her down on herself - it wasn't anyone's fault (he didn't know toys had allergies) and he couldn't stand to see her beat herself up for something she didn't do. He stepped over and patted her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault," Mac comforted.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up over it," Numbuh Four said.

"Yeah," Numbuh Three said, turning to look at them. She was smiling. "It _was_ a sweet gift."

She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. His eyes widened under the shadows that was formed from his hair and pink tinted his cheeks. Both Mac and Kyra chuckled a little before Kyra looked down at the Flart in her hands. Mac looked at her and her saddened expression.

"I guess I'll have to give this back to Chowder," she muttered to herself.

"Well... why don't you keep it?" Mac suggested.

"Huh? It's a gift. It's suppose to be sent from one person to another," Kyra said.

He gulped and stuttered, knowing his face was beet red, "W...w-well... h-h-how about you k-keep it as a... gi-gift from..." He cleared his throat and rushed out his next, "me?"

Kyra blushed and looked from the gift to him. She blinked and leaned forward a little.

"Re... really? A... a gift for me?" she asked him, just to be sure this was really happening.

He blushed more, scratched the side of his head and coughed a little, nodding. Kyra blushed more and smiled a little as she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, much like Numbuh Three had. Mac's mouth fell open as he turned and looked at Kyra, his mouth open, gapping at her in surprise. She smiled, ignoring the chuckle coming from Numbuh Four and then the painful "ooph!" after he got elbowed by Numbuh Three who was watching the moment like she watched her shows. She was a romantic, and loved when romance raveled out.

"Th... thank you for the gift. It was really... sweet," she said with a smile.

She pecked him once more on the cheek before running off to who knows where. Mac stood frozen in place a goofy smile soon spreading on his face. Not only had he been kissed by his crush... but he had been kissed _twice._

_Take that Wally._


End file.
